


Safe

by rosalina2124



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Bill get's attacked by the Bower's Gang will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???





	Safe

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Eds and I try to relax,he’s just checking to see how bad the wound is. I got jumped by Bowers gang,at the kissing bridge,nothing new there,it’s all happened to us at some point in time or another. But this time is bad,up to the level of when it happened to Ben.,It all happened fast,I was riding down to the barrens,to meet up with everyone,and they stopped me.They pulled a knife on me,held me down,cut a letter L into my lower back,by my hip,and burned me with a cigarette. Stan and Richie found me before they could get any farther,and they took off like the cowards they are. Eddie and Bev arrived shortly after,and now they’re trying to take care of me,I’m pretty shakened up,as I should be. “Easy Billy,we got you now,your safe,it’s pretty bad,we need to get you cleaned up”he says as I feel her squeeze my knee,to comfort.  
“O-OK Eds.I trust you,I’m just scared”I murmur trying to relax,it’s all happening so fast,but I know they’ll take care of me as best they can given everything. “I know Billy,you’ll be alright,we’ll take good care of you”she says placing a cool hand on my cheek as I watch him rifle through his fanny pack for gauze,god knows he has some,he’s forever prepared. He finds it,along with antibiotic cream,and it’s time for better or for worse. I let him lift my shirt up again,then he starts,cream first,it’s really cold,and I flinch a little. Then he puts on the gauze,taping it down,then he takes a look at the burn,on my hip,it’s not too bad,but it hurts. I know we need to get out of here,for more reasons than one,there’s a possibilty they could come back,and it looks like it’s going to rain.

The humdity in the air is thick,chokingly almost,dark clouds looming over what’s to come. I know I can’t go home,not yet,it’s not really that I can’t,I just don’t want to,not right now. “We need to get you out of here Big Bill,I think we need to go to the Clubhouse”he says gently as I feel her squeeze my shoulder. The others agree,and I let her and Eddie help me stand,I’m a little wobbly,adrenaline wearing off,but I’m alright. They get me over to the bikes,and it’s decided I’ll ride with her,I’m not up for riding alone right now,they’ll get my bike later. She gets on first,then he helps me get on behind her,then once every one is ready we head out. It doesn’t take us long to get to the clubhouse,we beat the rain,barely,we get the doors open right as it starts. I let them help me down the ladder,then we’re inside where it’s dry. I make my way over to the hammock,and once I’m there I sit down,and I finally relax,I’m safe now.

Everyone else gets settled,and she gets me a blanket,puts it over me,then gets in the hammock beside me. I rest against her,and she cards her fingers through my hair and I relax into the touch. Before I know it,I’m fading in and out of sleep,I’m exhausted after everything that’s happened today.I’m truly out before I know it,the lull of their quiet conversation,about me,and the sound of the rain hitting earth,making me feel safe,last thoughts on mind being if I’ll be alright,what will happen next.


End file.
